The subject of the invention is a reader of cheques and bankable bills for computerized management of the data detected in the reading process, which is readily installable at a bank counter due to the limited space it occupies and to the fact that the input and output are close together.
Essentially a device for automatic reading of data on cheques, bankable bills and the like according to the invention comprises a housing in which is made an open channel or slot definng a U-shaped track for the said cheques or bills; along the said track are arranged in combination: sensor members for detecting the presence of a cheque or bill to be read; members for conveying the said cheque or bill; and members for reading the data reproduced on the said cheque or bill.
In a practical embodiment, the said conveying members comprise a stepping motor which controls the rotation of a pulley which in turn actuates belt members for the conveyance of the said cheques and for the driving of devices for directing the said cheques towards the said readin members.
The slot or channel can be at an incline or directly vertical, with the opening upwards.
In practice, the said conveying members comprise a first driven pulley and a second idle pulley, the sid second idle pulley being brought into contact with the first driven pulley by means of an electromagnet actuated by the said sensor.
It is an advantage for the said driven pulley to rotate about an inclined axis.
The U-shaped track can in practice display a first input section and a second output section, the shape of the said input section being user-specified to facilitate insertion of the cheque or bill and the said output section being of larger dimensions than the rest of the U-shaped track to allow the cheques and bills to accumulate after being read.
Another sensor can be located in alignment with the entrance to the said output section to detect the passage of the cheques being output.
It is an advantage for a leaf spring to be installed in the said output section, which spring compresses the accumulated documents.
The reading members can be members for magnetic and/or optical reading.